The differential push-pull(DPP) tracking error signals of an optical disk drive mainly are generated by combination of main laser beams and auxiliary laser beams, the content and scope disclosed in prior arts are all related to correction of the gain values between the main laser beams and the auxiliary laser beams, they are concentrated on the content of the technology of the relationship between the main laser beams and the auxiliary laser beams.
In view that the correcting effect on DPP tracking error signals still has defects, the inventor of the present invention tried hard to improve and provided a correcting method and an optical disk drive for performing the correcting method to correct the inferiority of DPP tracking error signals and to correct overly large differences among the DPP tracking error signals to thereby overcome the followings happening in the optical disk drive: (A) inferiority of the inner and outer sides of a CD; (B) a tolerance of assembling of a pick-up; (C) an overly large angle of inclination of an actuator of the pick-up.